Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Rose's Mom. Roxy Lalonde is the post-scratch incarnation of Rose's Mom. Jane frequently refers to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way that Roxy refers to her friends; this also served to obscure Roxy's name until she was formally introduced to the reader. She was initially implied to be Jane's server player in ; however, this changed when Jane's computer exploded, leaving Dirk to take over the role. Roxy's chumhandle is (TG). She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. reveals that Roxy has eyes that match the color of her Pesterchum text, in line with the pattern established by the other kids. Her rendering in a symbolic manner is extremely similar to Rose's, with the exception of her shirt design, black stockings and hairstyle. Roxy's Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Becquerel shirt. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abbreviation with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling. Roxy's denizen is Nyx, misspelled as Nix for her web browser. This may also be a reference to her role as the Rogue of Void, as "nix" can be defined as "nothing". Biography Roxy's meteor arrived on earth sometime during the 25th century, along with Dirk Strider. However, she is able to communicate with Jane and Jake (who are living around four centuries in the past) and establish Sburb connections with them by means of Trollian. Sometime in the past, Roxy's mother was killed by the Batterwitch. She first began her investigations into Sburb after learning it had the possibility to resurrect her mother, which parallels Rose's motivation to resurrect her cat Jaspers. Her dream self is an avid sleepwalker. Shortly after she is introduced, Roxy blacks out after sipping thoughtfully from a martini. In her ensuing dream, her dream self sleepwalks into a dream bubble and meets god tier Rose. She later confides to Dirk that she believed it to be her daughter and that it was a . This may also tie with how Rose and Dave were created by combining the genetic material of Rose's mom and Dave's bro, the pre-Scratch counterparts of Roxy and Dirk. Roxy, along with Dirk and his Dersite dream self have an advanced insight to their session that neither Jane nor Jake know. So far Roxy has been attempting to convince Jane of the evils of the Batterwitch, and is frustrated at her unwillingness to believe. She goes as far as rigging Jane's hacked Sburb copy to explode and framing the Batterwitch. However when Jane finally comes around to believing her, Roxy (unsuccessfully) tries to abort the fake assassination attempt. Shortly before Roxy attempted to abort the explosion, Roxy demonstrated her handheld appearifier's abilities to Jane by teleporting Jane's unabridged copy of Colonel Sassacre's daunting literature into her own bedroom. However, God Cat spontaneously appeared and taunted Roxy's cat, Frigglish, into pouncing underneath the about-to-appearify book. Frigglish was sadly crushed to death. This prompts Roxy to decide to send him back to his previous owner, whom she believes to be her mother, but is actually pre-scratch Rose. In order to do so, she first captchalogues the corpse, removing a crystallized ectobiological mutant to make space in her sylladex, and then uses said mutant to christen a fenestrated plane, which should allow her to reach the machine she originally used to retrieve Frigglish from Rose's timeline. This device was shown to be a transmaterializer, and it was successfully used to send Frigglish back where he came from. After this is done, Roxy is assailed by several Derse exiles, forcing her to abscond back through the fenestrated plane. However, GCat warps her exit window away, to Dirk's house, leaving Roxy trapped in the void between the two planes. She is then attacked by Meenah, who chokes her with a 2x3dent. Roxy is able to escape suffocation by punching the ghost in the face, and somehow leaps all the way up through the top Fenestrated Plane, right next to the exiles. Roxy absconds yet again to the door of the lab, where a ladder appears. She climbs up the ladder, and we see that she lives in the post-scratch future Earth. Afterwards, she is seen preparing to fight drones that have approached her house. The drones, however, set the town on fire and Roxy absconds. She runs around the city without a particular direction, finding Carapicians who were scattered in the drone attack. Dirk's AR contacts her, telling her to head back to her house and get ready to enter the Medium as well as get Jake into the Medium. While Roxy prepares to enter the Medium, Caliborn points out that nobody can escape the Miles. True enough, the Miles break into her house, and stab her in the stomach. Just before the fatal blow, Caliborn's screen blacks out; even though he doesn't really know what happened, he assumes she has died and draws an "artist's rendition" of the incident. The lamps back on LOCAH confirm Roxy's death as her lantern goes out. Her dream self, still sleepwalking, is later found in the dream bubble where Rose, Dave, and the trolls are talking to Aranea and Meenah. Dirk, who appears when his dream self is knocked out, manages to push her out of the Bubble and onward to Derse before he kisses her dead body and wakes her up. She was reluctant to kiss Jane to revive her before Dirk boots her off and does it himself, where they then ride off to the Frog Temple in the Veil on his rocket board and wait in the time capsule. They pick up Jane and Roxy watches in amazement as Jake revives Dirk. Half a year later after entering the Medium and her own planet, the Land of Pyramids and Neon, Roxy is seen in new clothes that resemble her scarf's colors and a rifle with the Crockercorp colors and logo. This weapon appears to have the power of her Sendificator, as demonstrated when she helped Jane leap up to the Gate above a pyramid by shooting a Window to the top as Jane went through, similar to that of Portal. She is later seen at her house with Jane, helping her prepare her birthday party. However, Jane loses it after . Roxy asks Jane to calm down, but Jane becomes distressed and jumps into one of Roxy's windows to return home. Roxy then questions her sprite's silence in the matter but allows her sleep. She then turns to GCAT and asks him if he will behave. He warps her above Derse in response to this, and the Condesce is seen standing over Roxy, who was knocked out from the fall. She was then taken as a prisoner. Years in the future (minus several), Roxy is seen writing her wizardfic journal, Wizardy Herbert. However, she is drunk at the time and takes her own advice to not write while drunk. Then she is contacted by Calliope, who is typing in ellipses. After a while, Roxy looks out her window to see two things: A crack in the void caused by destroying a dream bubble, and Twinkly Herbert. "Herbert" is quickly revealed to be Calliope in disguise, and her ellipses are actually Morse code messages. After explaining that Caliborn plans to destroy her soul, she tells Roxy to follow her to a safe location where they will be able to speak freely. As soon as Roxy does, her clothes change to Rose's Mom's clothes. The house's decor has also changed, and she wastes several seconds admiring a wizard picture in the hall. When the two leave the house Roxy emerges from a door embedded in a giant Sburb Beta logo, similar to the one that appears on the game's victory platform. She then walks down a long spiral shaped like the cherubs' spiral symbol (and even more like ) and meets Calliope at the bottom. Calliope proceeds to warn her of a big battle that will begin the next day and tells her how the kids can ascend to god tier by dying on their Quest Beds in the center of Derse and Prospit's moons, only to be interrupted by Rose's arrival. Concerned that the presence of a fully realized Hero of Light will attract Lord English, Calliope wakes them up with her anti-sleeping majjyk dust. Roxy then wakes up in a Derse Holding Cell, where she finds a sparkly confidential file from the Condesce detailing an unknown task Roxy deems stupid and impossible. She is then left a ring by the Courtyard Droll by order of the Condesce, which she uses to render herself invisible and escape. She then attempts to contact Dirk, Jake and Jane, but all are too distracted to answer. Later Jane and Jake arrive in Trickster Mode, calling out to her. Their drastically cheerful personalities and promises of polygamous marriage and babies make Roxy uncomfortable enough to actually pester the Condesce and ask to be put back in jail, but she refuses and logs out. Despite her invisibility, they quickly find her and using a pumpkin that features a mysterious carving of a question mark. Upon engagement of Trickster Mode, Roxy renounces her sobriety and happily acquiesces to the others' polygamous arrangement. After the booze escapade, the three tricksters head off to Dirk's planet to convert him as well. She then tries to convince him to with her. After ARquiusprite tells Dirk to go for it, they commence to kiss. After the four of them have some fun Trickster Mode shenanigans, they finally snap out of it and reluctantly drag themselves to their questbeds. Roxy then relays apologies from Jake to Jane, and admits she is embarrased for what she did in Trickster Mode. This touchy-feely moment is cut short when the Condesce uses her powers to explode Derse, causing Dirk and Roxy to ascend to god tier. Dirk then lunges at the Condesce, and fails in his attack after being punched by Jade, who then drags Roxy to the Condesce, where Act 6 Act 5 ends. Then she gets put back in a Derse Jail, where she is instructed to make a Matriorb for the Condesce by Jade, who explains that as a Rouge of Void, she can steal the nothingness out of an object, therefore letting her create an object out of nothing. Because these skills have not been developed, she makes a perfectly generic object instead of the Matriorb. Personality and Traits Roxy seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. She also curses a lot and uses sexual terms often. Roxy is also very sneaky, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result of her drunkenness. She also seems to share Rose's interest in wizards, although she likes things that are . Her preferred method of travel is to use Fenestrated Planes that lay around her home as interdimensional shortcuts through rooms. Roxy is very helpful and often has others' best interests at heart; however, her actions, such as giving Jane a fake Sburb file set to explode or coercing Jane into revealing her feelings for Jake, aren't planned ahead and often cause more harm than good, in contrast to Dirk's planning ahead. Roxy means well, but her ill-thought actions are often made to the detriment of her friends. Roxy appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the Sburb Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. However, this may be facetious; the Batterwitch presumably wanted them to play the game and accordingly left the files completely unsecured, a fact which does not escape Roxy's notice: " " Roxy is a major fan of video games, considering the collection of pink consoles in the corner of her room. This may be because she is on a group of carapacian habitats, probably with nothing to do. Being a Rogue with an Appearifier, Roxy has a penchant for minor acts of thievery. She is responsible for the mysterious disappearance of several of Jake and Jane's pumpkins, although it has been revealed that she had for taking the pumpkins, which makes her . The first non-gourd item she took, Jake's diary, she appearified without even expecting it to work, and felt immensely guilty afterwards. Relationships She and Jane are , although their relationship has always been a little strained by Jane's doubts about Roxy's theories about the Batterwitch. She, like Rose, maintains a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother (post-scratch Rose) stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Roxy has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: " " Roxy has no problem accepting this dare, contrary to Rose's behavior - Rose would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue). Roxy has a crush on Dirk and laments the fact that he is homosexual. This also explains her "flirtlarp" sessions with Dirk's autoresponder, some of which AR hides from Dirk. It is unknown if AR, being a sentient A.I. in a pair of glasses, is able to have romantic inclinations at all. Upon Jake's questioning, she admits that she does love Dirk, though also says she is very remorseful for how much she used to persistently flirt with him despite his sexuality. Roxy has an apparent attraction to Jane's Dad, which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. She also indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. Gallery 04476.gif|Roxy in Hero Mode All aboard the s.s. hammered.gif|Roxy ready to break some glass. Delicious!.gif Roxylooking.png|Roxy on top of her house. Roxy's Mobile Device.gif|Roxy's iPhone, with the background being a picture that Dirk drew for Caliborn. RoxyissthisyoU.gif|Trickster Roxy, Calliope. Roxy - Gun 1.png|Roxy with her gun Dirknohead.png|Roxy lying dead with Dirk's body. Dirkwithroxy.png|Roxy flying with Dirk. Janeflyingwithdirk.png|Roxy flying with Jane and Dirk. Dirkwithjaneandroxy.png|Roxy with Jane and Dirk watching Jake kiss Dirk's head. Roxysnewoutfit.png|Roxy's new outfit. Roxywizard.gif|Roxy sure loves her wizards. Roxy's eye.png|Roxy's eye. 05609.gif|Roxy and Calliope in a dream bubble. Trickster Roxy revealed.png|Roxy in Trickster Mode 05750.gif|Rolal, I think you're coming on a little too strong. 05791.gif|A hungover Roxy. GodRoxyIt.png|Roxy, after ascending to god tier as the Rogue of Void. Trivia *Roxy's chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to her alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic, or it could simply be a nod to her habit of misspelling things. *Roxy's eyes are , matching her Pesterchum text. She is the second of the post-scratch kids to have her eye colour shown. *Her love for felines and tendency towards (flirt) roleplaying are reminiscent of Nepeta Leijon, similar to Dirk's connection to Equius. This is interesting, since these players were also players of Void and Heart, except the aspects assigned to the players' roles have been swapped in regard to gender. **Similarly, she also shares Nepeta's class, the Rogue, as well as Equius' aspect, Void. Note that Equius was Nepeta's moirail, further referencing these connections. *Roxy's use of rifles, status as a Derse dreamer, liking for wizards, possession of a striped scarf, and apparent romantic interest in multiple people are probably a reference to Eridan. **Dirk, the other Derse dreamer, is also a Prince like Eridan. *Roxy jumps to a ridiculous height to get through the fenestrated window and away from Meenah with a "Nice Abscond" in the same way Equius "Strong Jumps" the ridiculous height to his first gate. **Equius was in a regular gravitated environment, whereas Roxy was within the void between the two windows (which intersected with a dream bubble) so she may have been utilising aspect abilities. *Her bedroom has fenestrated walls where windows might be expected, which is a reference to Problem Sleuth. *On the Wednesday of January 18, 2012, the command "Roxy: Black Out" led to a page protesting the bill SOPA after an animation of her passing out. This was part of a widespread Internet protest. *She is the only kid introduced that doesn't have a monosyllabic first name. *Her name, being a short form of the name "Roxanne", and her "Message in a Bottle" modus are in combination a reference to two hit singles from the band The Police. This also coincides with her drinking habit, as there is a popular drinking game that goes with the song "Roxanne". Roxy's habit of sleepwalking across the moon of Derse (among other locations) may be a reference to the song "Walking on the Moon", also by The Police. **Incidentally, her name is both Persian and Greek for "star", "bright", and "dawn". *According to Andrew Hussie, in response to a question on tumblr, Roxy's favorite games are EarthBound and Pikmin. *As seen in Wizardy Herbert, her handwriting alternates between small and eloquent and large and messy. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies